To Keep Him Safe
by ArcherAndIceWolf
Summary: Highroller decides he needs a queen and he chooses Mystique Sonia. But she'd never join him, so he comes up with a plan to use Sonia's fondness of Lin Chung against her. Want will happen? Read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Wolf is back! Sorry I haven't been around lately guys. This fanfiction is thanks to ****_knarren-K-spirit _****who gave me the great idea. Unlike most of my Hero 108 fanfictions this is NOT a one-shot and will have chapters. ****And guys, PLEASE review, it makes me really happy****. So anyway let's get on with the story!**

(In Highrollers Palace)

"GRRRR! I can't understand it, have everything I ruler should have! A palace, an army, treasure, even numb-skull lackeys! So if I have all this, WHY can't I beat 1st squad," Highroller screamed out, in that annoying voice that makes you want to punch him in the face. The Zebra Brothers were standing behind his throne, nervous that he would turn his anger on them. Highroller looked around his throne room as if the answer was hidden somewhere within the walls. He watched as a chameleon with a flower in his mouth walked over to another chameleon, this one wearing a cute hot pink bow on its head. The male chameleon gave her the flower and Highroller growled in annoyance at how happy they were when _he_ was feeling so unhappy.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DUMB LIZARDS! HOW AM I SURPOSE TO THINK WITH YOU BEING SO-," Highroller stopped yelling at the terrified chameleons as an idea popped into his head.

"That's it; I'm missing one thing every ruler needs! A queen," Highroller exclaimed.

"A _queen_," the Zebra Brothers asked in shock. But Highroller wasn't listening.

"She can help me command my troops, bake me sugary cakes! I'll have a son to take over the citadel one day, and that way my legacy will live on FOREVER," Highroller started to get extremely excited by the thought of a queen. "Now I just need to find someone worthy of being my girl. She needs to be hot... OH and she needs to be strong so she can protect the citadel if 1st squad is ever DUMB enough to attack. And she has to be a good cook," Highroller was rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way, trying to think of a girl who could be as such.

"Um... oh how about Mystique Sonia," Sparky Black asked.

"WHAT! YOU THINK SOME ONE IN 1ST SQUAD IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR _ME_," Highroller screamed at him.

"B-but Master Highroller, she is strong and every man in Big Green is in love with her," Sparky White came to his brothers' aid.

"Y-yeah, just think about how horrible it would be for them if their _precious _Sonia was on our side," Sparky Black continued. Highroller, who was on his way to beat the brothers, stopped in his tracks. An evil, sharp toothed grin spread slowly on to his face. He started to laugh like the mad man he is. The Zebra Brothers nervously joined in. Then Sparky White thought of something _very_ important.

"U-um M-master Highroller, how a-are we going to get her to join us," He asked. Highroller stopped at once and started to think...

(At Big Green)

_"__Mystique Sonia, it's time to get up."_

Sonia heard the voice of the Peacock Queen. Her eyes slowly stared to open. Man, she hated waking up but she knew if she was late to the 1st Squad meeting she would have to listen to Mr. Nohands giving her a boring lecture. So she got up and started getting ready. Once she felt she was perfect to look at, she and Yaksha walked over to the 1st squad meeting room. She had only sat down for a minute or so when the mail was dropped off.

"Mail for Mystique Sonia," a random solider dropped in extremely large amount of gifts and letters, so much so that it took up half the room. Sonia squealed in delight and started reading the letters. Lin Chung would never admit it but he hated it when Sonia got all these letters from the other men in Big Green. He did actually like Sonia very much but since they were on the same squad it would make any relationship with her very difficult and he couldn't risk it getting in the way of the fight against Highroller. So he just passed his dislike of the letters as annoyance of her reading them out and complimenting herself.

"Oh my gosh, listen to this," Sonia exclaim with awe filled eyes.

_"__Hair like the darkest night sky_

_And skin like the whites of pearls_

_Soft lips and shinning eyes of the clearest blue day_

_These all belong to a magnificent girl._

Lin Chung's eyes widened when he heard those words and **knew** where they were from.

_"__Music of sirens plays from your flute_

_So kind yet strong, you've caught my eye_

_I could never tell you_

_As I'm too shy_

_But as long as you're safe_

_My heart will be at peace."_

Sonia finished reading the poem and hugged it to her chest. Mean while Lin Chung was freaky out, on the inside of course. 'How in the name of Hidden Kingdom did that poem get into the mail!? *Sigh* someone must have gone it to see if I had any mail to send out and found it. Good thing I didn't sign it,' Lin Chung thought to himself.

"Who knew Big Green had such a poet! But there's no name," Sonia looked disappointed at this.

"Maybe... secret love... too shy," Jumpy told her. Sonia's eyes lit up at what he said.

"You're right! Oh that's SO cute, being too shy to tell me! I wish I knew who he was, I'd love to meet such a writer," Sonia squeals and danced around the room. It was taking everything in Lin Chung's power not to blush, but he did have idea.

(The Next Day)

"Mail call for Mystique Sonia."

"That's odd, you usually get all your mail on Thursdays' which was yesterday," Mr. Nohands said confused.

"Can I help it if I'm loved," Sonia bragged. She took the letter and gasped.

"It's from my secret love," She yelled out in delight.

"Open... open," Jumpy bounced up and down, being caught up in Sonia's excitement. She quickly opened the letter and started to read.

_"__My dear Mystique Sonia..._

_I'm sorry for only speaking of my feelings in a mere letter_. _It's just after I sent you that poem, my heart felt lighter because I let you know how I feel. I don't know if I'm ready to tell you who I am; it so complicated to explain, so complicated to think about. I just hope you can forgive me my magnificent pearl._

_From Your Secret Love"_

"Gross! Who'd write such lovey-dovey trash like that," Might Ray pretended to barf, until Mystique smacked him in the back of his head with her tongue.

"IT'S NOT TRASH! It's wonderful and sweet and deep," Sonia sighed lovingly. Lin Chung couldn't believe this was working! By being her 'secret love' he could tell her how he felt and keep the team safe. Plus Sonia loved the letters! Today couldn't get any better!

(Back with Highroller)

"So we all know the plan," Highroller asked, well more demanded, the Zebra Brothers. They nodded like their life depended on it, which with Highroller it did.

"GOOD! Soon Mystique Sonia will be MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

To Keep Him Safe Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter! I would LOVE it if you would review so that I know if you want me to continue. Okay? THX!**

**(Sonia's room)**

"Oh Yaksha aren't these letters dreamy," Mystique Sonia sighed. She was on her bed, looking at the notes and poems her secret love had sent her. 'Is it possible to fall in love with someone if you don't know their name? OH WHO CARES! I'm in love,' Sonia thought. She was excited because it was mail day and so she raced to the 1st squad meeting room.

"Hi everyone," Sonia yelled.

"Well you're in a good mood," Mr. Nohands stated. Just then the mail dropped from the ceiling. Mystique Sonia squealed and, with speed that would put the Cheetah King to shame, grabbed her mail and ran out of the room. After all she didn't want Mighty Ray making fun of her letters. She slammed her door shut and started looking for the hand writing she loved so much. Once she found it she started to read.

_Dear my pearl_

_I can't hide my feelings any longer. I want you to know who I am and I can only hope and pray that you will approve. Meet me in the forest tonight at midnight, when the full moon is at its highest. There I will reveal myself to you. Please don't tell anyone, I want it to be just us. _

_Until then my lovely pearl_

Sonia squealed so loud that Yaksha had to cover her mouth. She fell on her bed, thinking who it could be and how perfect the night will be.

(Midnight in the forest)

Mystique Sonia waited patiently for her secret love to come. She heard a rustling in the bushes and turned around excitedly. But out of the bushes stepped Yaksha.

"Oh bad Yaksha, I told you that you couldn't came with me," Sonia wagged her finger at the sad looking pink creature.

"She's right, you'll just get in the way," a scratchy voice said from behind them. Sonia turned around and her heart almost stopped when she saw who it was.

"What do you want Highroller," she growled.

"Isn't it obvious my dear, I'm your secret love," Highroller told her. Sonia couldn't believe it.

"No you're not! Get away from me," Sonia screamed and was about to use her tongue to slap him when out of nowhere it was grabbed by both Zebra Brothers and tied around her.

"Yaksha gos gets helps," Sonia hissed out with difficulty as Yaksha ran back as fast as his strange arms could carry him.

"Should we go after him Master," Sparky Black asked.

"No, don't waste my time. I want to get my queen back to the citadel," Highroller told them. 'QUEEN,' Sonia thought terrified as she was dragged off.

(In Big Green)

Lin Chung was sleeping peacefully when he was disturbed by a loud banging at his door. He reluctantly got up to see Yaksha jumping around outside.

"Yaksha what wrong, where's Mystique Sonia," he asked not a bit more awake. Yaksha used his powers it from himself to look like Sonia, then the Zebra Brothers and lastly Highroller. Lin Chung was fully awake now and grabbed Yaksha, running to the meeting room and hitting an alarm button. It took a few painfully slow moments for 1st squad and Commander Apetrully to come.

"Lin Chung what is going on," Mr. Nohands asked, bitter about being woken up.

"Mystique Sonia has been capture by Highroller, we must go after them immediately," Lin Chung told them while holding up a frantic looking Yaksha to show it wasn't just some nightmare he had.

"RIGHT," all the boys yelled but were stopped as they were about to head out.

"Um excuse me men but do you plan on going to rescues her in your PJ's," Apetrully asked. The 1st squad boys looked at each other then ran to get changed.

(At the Citadel)

Highroller and the Zebra brothers had just arrived at the citadel throne room, dragging Mystique Sonia behind them. She tripped and fell on the floor then looked up to see a smirking Highroller.

"Welcome home my queen," said Highroller.

"I'm nots your queens," Sonia hissed out, still being tied up with her own tongue.

"Oh how mean and other I put so much thought into those letters," Highroller said in a fake hurt voice.

"HA! How coulds you has gotten letters in Big Green," she asked.

"I have a man on the inside," Highroller told her. But as he turned around a piece of paper fell from his coat. They landed in front of Sonia's face and as she looked closer she saw that it was one of the letters from her secret love. Then she looked even closer and saw that someone had used the letters in the words to trace. Highroller faked his letter using a real one!

"I know yous were fake," she yelled, or at least tried. Highroller looked back and noticed the letter on the floor. He looked panicked for a moment as he snatched the paper away. Then he growled.

"So I didn't write them, who cares! You're still going to be my queen," Highroller screamed as he pointed at her.

"I woulds rather kiss Mighty Rays," Sonia told him. Highroller glared.

"We shall see," he growled.

**And that's the next chapter. Please tell me what you think! And thx for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

To Keep Him Safe

**Hi guys! Thx for the reviews and please keep them coming. Sorry for spelling mistakes and that I haven't up dated in a while, stupid writer's block! I'd also like say sorry if this chapter is too violent for some of you guys. Anyway enjoy!**

(The citadel)

'*Sigh* how could this get any worst,' Sonia asked herself. She had finally been untied, only to be thrown and locked in the citadels high tower. Fairytale cliché much? All night Sonia had been showered with gifts, dresses, flowers and of course candy. She would usually be delighted by this but the fact that it came from Highroller made her want to nothing but burn it all. Of course she couldn't leave because her leg was chained to the floor.

"Hello my soon to be queen do you like the gifts? I bet you've change your mind huh," Highroller asked as he opened the door and walked in. Mystique Sonia growled under her breath.

"Highroller, you could give me a whole planet made of nothing but jewels and I STILL wouldn't like you," she snapped at him. Now Highroller was the one growling.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but...," Highroller suddenly smirked. "BRING HIM IN!" he yelled behind him. The person who came in surprised Sonia to no end. There standing in the door way, being held by two bears, was a battered, bruised and chained Lin Chung. He could only looked at her weakly before he was forced to his knees with a grunt of pain.

"HEY DON'T YOU HURT HIM," Sonia yelled trying to tug her leg free so she could come to her friends rescue. Highroller l just laughed.

"Oh you don't like that," Highroller mocked walking over to Lin Chung and slapping him across the face. Lin Chung fell to the floor where Highroller kicked him hard in the stomach.

"NO STOP IT," Sonia screamed desperately. Highroller turned to face her.

"Listen up doll face here's the deal. You're going to marry me tomorrow at sundown and if you don't Lin Chung here will get," he threatened. Mystique Sonia could only nod her head numbly, tears rolling down her pretty face. Highroller smirked evilly and motioned for the bears to move dragging Lin Chung with them. Before he closed the door he looked back at her.

"Some of the bears will be by tomorrow to get you ready, you better look great," High laughed and with that he slammed the door.

(In Highroller's throne room)

"HAHAHA! I can't believe it worked," Highroller bounced around the room like a hyperactive 3 year old. Lin Chung groaned.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," he told Highroller but... in a strange girly voice. Lin Chung suddenly morphed into a scowling leech.

"I had to make it convincing," Highroller dismiss the leech's statement with a careless wave of his hand. "Besides if you don't help me with my plans when I won't help YOU with your revenge Leech Queen," Highroller glared at her. It was true, the Leech Queen hated humans much more than any of the other leeches had. And when her husband, the King Leech, decide to join Big Green she became angry and they had a fight. Now she blames the humans for stealing her husband from her and the best way to get revenge for that would be to help Highroller.

"Fine," she muttered. With that Highroller continued with his insane laughter and jumping around.

(With 1st squad)

1st squad had been riding for hours to get to Mystique Sonia. The turtles were exhausted and so were their riders but they carried on, determined to get to their friend. 'Why does the citadel have to be so far? How did Highroller get back so fast,' Mighty Ray complained in his mind. A minute or so later there was the sound of skidding and crashing. The squad pulled over to see that Jumpy's turtle had actually managed to fall asleep while running and was snoring peacefully while Jumpy rubbed his poor sore head. Lin Chung helped him up and got back on his turtle ready to set out again. Mr. Nohands saw this.

"Lin Chung wait. We all want to save Mystique Sonia but we're all tired. If we try to fight now we'll lose. We need rest," he told him. Lin Chung looked at Mr. Nohands, then his team mates. The turtles were already following Jumpy's turtle's lead and going to sleep. Might Ray was rubbing his eyes, which then gave him a shock. Jumpy was barely able to keep his eye open and Mr. Nohands looked to be using all he had just to stay standing. Now that he stopped to think about it, he felt exhausted too but he wanted to get Sonia back safely as soon as possible. After a moment of silence Lin Chung nodded his head in agreement and 1st squad dropped to the ground sound asleep. Before Lin Chung let sleep overcome him, he looked up at the dark sky.

"Don't worry Sonia, I'll save you. If it the last thing I do I'll save you," he muttered as his eyes closed.

**Phew! Done! I hope you liked it and I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Ice Wolf out! **


	4. Chapter 4

To Keep Him Safe 4

**Guys I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long! I had terrible writers block. I want to say thank you all for the reviews, I didn't think I'd get this many! Maybe I should chapter stories more often huh? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hero 108.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"****Hehe, hurry up Lin Chung!" Sonia giggled as she ran up the hill, the soft breeze blowing the grass around her into smooth waves. She looked to see Lin Chung jogging, a small grin on his handsome features. She finally made it to the top of the hill, a beautiful valley in view. **

**"****See! What did I tell you?" she grinned proudly once Lin Chung caught up to her.**

**"****You were right Mystique Sonia, this place is magnificent! I must draw it before the light of the sunset is gone," he hurried to get out his art supplies. Sonia smiled happily. Sometimes Lin Chung's art obsession could get a little annoying for 1****st****squad, but mostly Sonia liked to see him draw, he just looks so happy when he does. That's why she showed him this place; she knew he'd be happy. Lin Chung started to draw when something crossed his mind and he stood up again.**

**"****Sonia, thank you for showing me this," he smiled, lightly touching her shoulder. She couldn't help but blush a bit at this. They both shared a smile, not even noticing that they were leaning in...**

**"****HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE MINE MYSTIQUE SONIA! MINE HAHA!" **

**The sunsets warm light suddenly turned to utter darkness, and a giant Highroller loomed up from behind them. He laughed evilly as he grabbed Sonia.**

**"****Lin Chung!" she screamed. He was about to run to her aid but the giant Highroller quickly pushed him, off a cliff into nothing. All Sonia could hear was his scream.**

**"****LIN CHUNG!"**

Mystique Sonia shot up right in her bed, panting as her heartbeat slowly became normal. 'It was all a dream? Just a dream,' she thought with relief. That is until she looked around her room and remembered where she was...and what she had to do today at sundown. She might have just woken up from a dream, but now she was living in a nightmare.

**BANG!**

"Breakfast time!" the Zebra Brothers yelled out, carrying a tray.

"Good morning, hope you like eggs and toast," Sparky Black said, putting to tray down.

"Is there anything we can do for you," Sparky White fluttered his eye lashes with a creepy, over the top smile. 'Why are they being nice to me?' Sonia asked herself.

**(Flash back)**

**"****Today's the day, Master Highroller is gonna be married," Sparky White said excitedly as the two brothers made their way to Sonia's room.**

**"****Yeah, maybe now he'll be happier...and a bit nicer," his brother agreed. Sparky White stopped in his tracks.**

**"****Wait! We've fought with Mystique Sonia a bunch of times! We've insulted her," he panicked.**

**"****So?" Sparky Black didn't see the big deal; Sonia had fought and insulted them too.**

**"****So, she's going to marry Master Highroller soon, which means she's going to be the boss of us soon!" Sparky White told him.**

**"****Oh man! She can make our lives miserable! What are we gonna do?" Sparky Black cried.**

**"****Maybe if we get on her good side, she'll be nicer to us," his brother thought.**

**"****Yes okay! Good!"**

**(End of flash back)**

"Okay, so you have bachelorette party at the citadel spa, then at about 3 o'clock you come back here to get ready," Sparky Black read her schedule out while she ate.

"Oh the spa, that'll be fun right?" Sparky Black said to her. She didn't say anything. He backed away.

"So um, you just finish eating and then we'll take you there," they said and left. Sonia wasn't hungry at all, but thought she better go along with it, or who knows what might happen to Lin Chung?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzz- ah!" Mighty Ray shot up when Lin Chung lightly kicked him to wake him up.

"Let's go," he said right away, walking to hi already waiting turtle.

"What about breakfast?" Mighty Ray complained, but shut up immediately when Lin Chung turned around with a glare that could turn someone to stone. 1st squad mounted their turtles, ready to set out.

"Right, Mystique Sonia has been there far too long. Today we're getting her back," he said before giving the signal to ride. 'Who knows what torture she's suffering," he thought grimly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mystique Sonia was lounging back in a spa chair, a bear washing of her face mask and another doing her nails. With her in the giant spa room was Chameleon Queen, who was busy getting scrubbed with extremely long broom like brushes, a few female bears and several of the animal queens who have yet to join Big Green. It was uncomfortable being in the same room as the animals who were fighting on Highrollers side, to say the least, and no pampering could make her feel any better about marrying the little brat. She looked up when she heard the doors opening and saw a huge cake being rolled in. Everyone was gathering around it when the top opened to the Zebra Brothers, dressed with fruit hats.

"..."

No one applauded. Everyone just stared at the idiots, who were trying hopelessly to dance. They finally stopped when they heard Cricket Queen making that 'chirp, chirp, chirp' sound with her legs.

"Um, come on, let's get this party started," Sparky Black tried. Then the booing started. And all too soon, the brothers were being chased out of the room, probably to join in at Highrollers bachelor party, gods' help them. Sonia massaged her temples in an attempt to relieve her on coming headache. As uncomfortable as she might feel right now, she didn't want this time to end, because she knew that when it did, she would marry Highroller.

**Oh big time cliffhanger! You guys probably hate me right now. But don't frit, I'm not planning on keeping you waiting too long. Leave your reviews and I'll be even quicker!**


	5. Chapter 5

To Keep Him Safe five.

**Told you I wouldn't make you wait long!**

Mystique Sonia stared at her reflection in the long full body mirror, taking in everything. Her jet black hair was in its usual style, but with two large, white flowers resting on either side of her head to look like buns. Her wedding dress had a traditional, no shelved, Chinese top look to it, but the skirt puffed out and flowed like a ball gown. There was a light blue, silk ribbon tied around her waist, her bouquet of lilies and her eye shadow matching the colour. The bears helping her get ready 'ohhhh' and 'awwed' how beautiful she looked, but Sonia just sighed. It was almost sundown, which meant that soon she'd be married to the most horrible man in all of the Hidden Kingdom. She looked out the windowed at the sun, slowly falling downwards to the horizon. 'I never thought that I would hate sunsets,' she thought her herself, choking back a sob. The door opened.

"Mystique Sonia, it's almost time," the Zebra Brothers walked in. Sonia quickly considered backing out now...but she could never do that to Lin Chung. She just loved him too much. Sonia gasped as she suddenly realized it; she didn't just care about Lin Chung as a teammate or a friend, she loved him! And now she was going to be with Highroller instead of him. The thought made her start crying.

"Um...there's still a few minutes left. Calmed down and fix your make-up," they told her. In truth, they did feel bad for her, but it couldn't be helped. They left her there to calm herself.

"Oh Lin Chung *sob* I wish you were here with me," she cried. Then she thought about what she had said. "B-but, you ARE here. You are somewhere here, *sob* hurt and held prisoner! And if I don't do this, I'll never see you again," she thought out loud. Her face suddenly took on a determined look and she wiped away her tears. She walked over the make-up table and fixed her face.

"If it's to keep you safe Lin Chung, then I'll do this no matter what!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1st squad was riding at full speed, the turtle's legs working at overtime as they panted. But they couldn't slow down, not now.

"Please friend, we're almost there," Lin Chung pleaded his turtle, who in answer, managed to keep the same, hard pace until they were just outside the walls of the citadel. Lin Chung peered at the guards standing at the main entrance around the corner from them.

"Okay, turtles wait here and catch your breath; we may need to leave very quickly. Jumpy, we need those guards taken care of, quietly," Lin Chung told them once he turned back. Jumpy held up his jump rope to show he understood. He hid behind a bush, and used it to sneak as close as he could to the two guards, stopping a few times when they looked his way, and then hopping forward again. If you were looking at the guards form the inside of the citadel, would have seen them both suddenly embraced by a rope and pulled away. Jumpy returned with the two bears, tied up with incredibly strong rope.

"Good work. Now let's go and remember, stealth is the key here," he said, looking at Mighty Ray, who crossed his arms and pouted. They ran to the doors and opened it ever so slightly to peer inside. There were no bears to be seen within the walls of the citadel. Keeping to the shadows casted by the setting sun, they quickly made their way up the stairs, to the outside of Highrollers throne room. They peeked inside from a low window expecting to see Highroller lounging on his chair, but instead they saw what seemed to be a wedding. Lin Chung had a bad feeling when the music started to play, and when the main doors opened and Sonia walked out, his heart broke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the door opened, Sonia was greeted by rows of animals staring at her; after all she was the bride. BearStomp walked her down the aisle as he was in charge of giving her away, and of course, making sure she wouldn't try run away. She wouldn't though; she had resigned to the fact that she would marry Highroller, for Lin Chung. Speaking of the two men, she spotted Highroller at the end of the aisle, tugging at his suits tight collar. Of course he still wore shorts though. And there next to him was a cage, with a beat up, tired Lin Chung in it. 'He's going to make me get married to him in front of the man I love?! How cruel can one man actually be?!' she thought to herself.

"He's just here as a reminder," Highroller whispered to her when she got to the end of the aisle. The Zebra Brothers stood behind him as co-best man and the female bears who help her get ready were her bridesmaids. The priest, a terrified man that had been dragged here from a village, now started the ceremony.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lin Chung couldn't take it; his heart felt like it had shattered. The thought of Sonia with Highroller made him sick to his stomach.

"Lin Chung, look," Mr. Nohands whispered to him and pointed to the cage with the tassel of his hat. Lin Chung hadn't even noticed the cage; he'd finally turned away after focusing only on Sonia. He was shocked to see...HIMSELF?

"What the heck is going on," Mighty Ray asked, a little freaked out.

"Highroller must have convinced Mystique Sonia to marry him by using a fake Lin Chung," Mr. Nohands explained, surprised that Highroller could think of such a plan.

"We must stop this," Lin Chung said, running to the main doors.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest finished, looking apologetically at Sonia. Highroller smirked and moved closer.

"NO MYSTIQUE SONIA! DON'T," Lin Chung yelled out as 1st squad rushed into the room.

"Lin Chung?! Then...who is this," Sonia looked at the caged Lin Chung, who looked surprised and nervous at the same time.

"U-um, he's an imposter! Now come here," Highroller yelled, trying to get that sealing kiss. Sonia skilfully dodged the attempt.

"Mystique Sonia it's really me," Lin Chung walked closer.

"No! Mystique Sonia, I'm the real Lin Chung! Now please, marry Highroller! Help me," the fake Lin Chung said as he gripped the bars of the caged. Sonia smiled; she knew just who the real Lin Chung was.

"Highroller, come here," she said sweetly. Highroller grinned wickedly and ran over to her, thinking that she had been fooled when **BAM**! Sonia punched him right in the face.

"The real Lin Chung would never ask me to marry someone like Highroller. You're the fake," she pointed to the Lin Chung in the cage. All around the room, there was a loud dramatic gasp of surprise. Sonia ran down to Lin Chung and hugged him.

"ARGGHHHHH! NO! HOW DARE YOU," everyone turned to see the Lin Chung in the cage morph into his turn space, Leech Queen.

"You humans twisted my husband's brain! Now you foil my plan! I hate you! I HATE YOU," she screeched. Then she looked around the room, 1st squad at the ready with their weapons, and the disapproval on the faces of the animals. She wanted him all to suffer, each and every one of them! But she needed to pick her fight carefully.

"This isn't over," she growled and slithered away quickly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the next day, 1st squad was back at Big Green, having some well deserved rest. That's when Apetrully decided to burst through the hatch door.

"Wonderful news everyone, after yesterdays horrible experience, many animals say that they want to join Big Green!" he announced. They all cheered.

"Yes, apparently many of the animals didn't know that Highroller was forcing the marriage. Now they see just how terrible he really is," he told them.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this," Sonia smiled. She looked up when she felt Lin Chung putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sonia, can you please come with me for a moment," he asked. They left quietly and Lin Chung took her outside.

"What's up Lin Chung," she asked. It was so good to see him again. Lin Chung took a deep breath.

"Sonia...I was the one who wrote you all those love letters. I thought I could get by with just writing to you how I feel but, when I saw you with Highroller, I knew I needed to tell you that...I love you," he finally told her. His eyes widened when he felt her give him a huge hug.

"I love you too," she cried out.

"You do?" Lin Chung had to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Of course! That's why I was going to marry Highroller, because I wanted to keep you safe," Sonia explained. Lin Chung was shocked at this...and very touched. He cupped his hand on Sonia's cheek, and they slowly leaned in until their lips met in a loving kiss. They were finally together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in a dark, damp cave, Leech Queen sat, steaming with rage. There was one thing on her mind and one thing only; revenge.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'll make them all suffer! That's a promise," she growled.

**I smell a squeal! Review guys, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter.**


End file.
